In order to provide better services to users, a network provider may often need to check the network access modes of the users. The network access mode may refer to the way a device is connected to a network, such as through a 2G network or a 3G network by a specific network service provider. In one example, a network service provider may issue mainly text based webpages to 2G users because these pages consume less network resources than pages with more graphics. The network service provider may also issue webpages with more graphics to 3G or Wi-Fi users.
A mobile device may connect to the Internet using 2G/2.5G, 3G, or Wi-Fi/Wlan connections. Often, a network service provider may use the Access Point Names (“APN”) of the mobile devices to connect them to the Internet. The APN, however, could be manually changed by unauthorized persons. In addition, a network service provider may also have difficulty obtaining the APNs from certain devices, such as certain iOS devices. As such, the network service provider may have a high error rate in determining the network access modes of mobile devices.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.